


Strifesodos Week 2017

by Asylos



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Collected days for the Strifesodos week event.





	1. Day 1: Reading (PostAC)

Sephiroth had already appeared three times in the last two weeks, so Cloud was not surprised when he was roused from his sleep with news of a winged man in the centre of town. He was surprised, however, when he found not the silver haired man in black, but instead a red-haired creature dressed in a red jacket, reading a badly abused book. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"My, aren't we a rude one," the man said without looking up. He turned the page of his book very carefully. "The puppy's little chocobo is all grown up with no manners."

"Do I know you?" Cloud asked hesitantly. 

The man closed the book and sighed. "I suppose not. Or at least, I know more about you than you would me. You were in a Mako coma the last time we crossed paths, and I was not in the best state myself." He stood, and with a slight bow introduced himself. "Genesis Rhapsodos. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"You're dead."

"Please, you killed Sephiroth how many times? Death doesn't mean the same when applied to creatures such as we are."

Cloud snorted. "Fine. Why are you here?"

"I was curious to see what kept bringing my old friend back to this plane of existence. And to see who was capable of defeating the mighty hero."

"Sephiroth is no hero."

"Not now, perhaps, but once. But enough about him. I'm here to learn more about you. Perhaps over a drink? I'm afraid you'll have to buy though. Being dead doesn't generate much currency for the deceased."


	2. Day 2: Rain (GamerAU)

Cloud was nervous as he walked in the computer lounge. A quick glance around told him the place was still empty. The rain seemed to be keeping people away. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much rain fall in the city. 

After hanging up his sopping wet coat, he took a seat on the couch near the window. His PHS had connected to the familiar wifi network automatically and there were no messages waiting for him. Back in his pocket the device went. He settled himself in the most comfortable position he could manage and watched the rain. The sound of it hitting the glass was soothing. 

Genesis walked in to the room and frowned. He couldn't see anyone. He checked his messages but there was no cancellation of their meeting. Surely there would have been if his mysterious friend had decided not to show. Even if it was simply a deletion of the calendar event. But nothing at all? That wasn't like him. He took a few steps further in, careful not to drip on any of the electronics. He smiled when he spotted a small blond asleep on the couch.


	3. Day 3: Clothes (PostAc)

Genesis followed Cloud to the bar, Seventh Heaven it was called. He still followed him when he went through the bar area and up the stairs. He stopped just inside what appeared to be Cloud's room and gave the blond a curious look. 

Cloud pulled open the closed, reaching for a suitcase inside. He set it on the bed. "I don't know how well these will fit, but it has to be better than what you've got." He stepped aside so Genesis could look through the contents. 

Genesis rummaged for several minutes. He found a purple dress tucked in to one corner of the bag, and held it up, eyebrow raised. 

"It wouldn't go well with your colouring," Cloud said, giving no explanation for having the item. 

Genesis put it back gently and collected the items he'd chosen. He hung his coat on the bed post and started to undress. Cloud quickly spun around so he was facing away. "It's not very smart to turn your back on someone you think is an enemy," Genesis said, grinning. 

"You could just change in the bathroom like a normal person."

"Why? I've no reason to be modest. It used to be people would pay just for the slightest glimpse."

"Well, those days are gone. You won't find many fans of soldiers these days. I'll wait in the hall. We can have that drink downstairs when you're done."


	4. Day 4: Cafe Date (GamerAU)

Genesis watched Cloud sleep for a few moments before realizing it would probably look really creepy to anyone who might happen by. He reached out and gently tapped the blond's shoulder. "Good morning."

"Genesis?"

Genesis nodded, "Tis I, the one and only." He glanced out the window. "The rain is dying down and you look like you could use some coffee. I passed a little cafe on the way here, if you're interested?"

Cloud nodded, and took the hand Genesis offered to help him up. 

Genesis held onto the hand a bit longer than necessary, only letting go when Cloud's face began to colour. /Stop being so awkward. You've only just met really./ But it felt like they'd known each other for a very long time. He led the way to the door, waiting as Cloud collected his coat, then held the door for him. 

The Sky hadn't quite given up on the rain, but it was definitely slowing to a drizzle. The pair walked side by side to the cafe. Genesis held the door again and Cloud stepped inside. They took a corner booth. 

Cloud eyed the menu posted over the counter. "I can go order. What would you like?"

Genesis settled on the fanciest hot chocolate they offered. Cloud nodded, then headed over. Genesis watched as the barista put a drink on the counter before Cloud had even ordered. He waited for him to return. "I take it you come here often?"

Cloud smiled into his drink and nodded. "Yeah, it's the closest place to the lounge to grab food. So, tell me more about what you've been working on."


	5. Day 5: Singing (PostAC)

The bar was actually closed, Genesis realized as they went back down the stairs. Faint rays of sunlight radiated though a few high windows, making the air seem to dance with particles of dust. Even the cleanest room had dust, and it was surely a challenge keeping up with what everyone's boots dragged in. 

Cloud gestured to a seat at the bar and Genesis took it as he made his way behind the bar. "You'll have to bear with me for a few minutes. I haven't finished cleaning up yet." He proceeded to the sink, which was nearly overflowing with soap suds. He hummed softly to himself as he cleaned some of the glasses in the sink. 

Genesis leaned in closer to try to make out the song. It was not familiar to him. He watched in silence for a full minute before he couldn't stop himself anymore. "What is that tune?"

Cloud nearly jumped at the sound. The quiet act of making clean what others had dirtied had been calming, relaxing. It was one of the reasons he didn't mind doing the washing. He'd nearly forgotten he had company. He rinsed the last cup and shook the water droplets from it before setting it on the bar. "It's nothing you'd know, I'm sure. Just something my mother sang to me when I was little. What can I get you to drink?"

"Make me your favourite complicated drink," Genesis said with a smile, "and sing some more of that song?"

Cloud eyed him curiously, then shrugged. He grabbed a collection of bottles from behind the counter. He sang as he poured the various coloured liquids into the glass. Softly, barely above a whisper, but in the still bar it was easy for Genesis to hear. He didn't know the language, but he could grasp the feeling of the words. 

Cloud set the glass in front of him and the room was quiet again. "You should sing more. It's a beautiful sound," Genesis said.


	6. Day 6: Stars (GamerAU)

"So its more than just a basic sim," Cloud commented. 

Genesis nodded, then realized his companion wouldn't see it. "Yes, very much." 

The stars shone dimly in the sky above them. The roof of Cloud's building had a surprisingly good view. They had taken a blanket up to spread out on the mostly dried surface. 

Cloud rolled onto his side so he could look at Genesis. "So how far are you from testing?"

Genesis turned his head to look at him and smiled. "So eager."

Cloud ducked as Genesis tried to ruffle his hair. "It sounds like a good game," he said grumpily. 

"You're adorable."

"Oh shut up."

"No. But to answer your question, I'm not too sure. I'm mostly providing funding and guidance on this project. You are definitely on the list though."

Cloud's eyes lit up at the idea. "Thanks."

"Adorable." Cloud growled at him, but Genesis just laughed. "Even that is cute."

"I'll show you cute.." Cloud muttered before rolling over and onto Genesis, pinning him to the roof.


	7. Day 7: Soulmates/Hero (PostAC)

When the bar opened, they moved to a table. When it started getting crowded, they moved to Cloud's small office in the back room. The hum of the chatter from the bar still reached the office, but once the door was closed it was easy to ignore. Cloud gestured to one of the chairs and Genesis took it, putting his feet up on a corner of the desk. 

Cloud considered pushing them off as he walked past to the other chair. He didn't. He grabbed a bottle and pair of glasses from the shelf before sitting. He poured the drinks, slid one across the desk to Genesis, then put his feet up on another corner. 

"Not much paperwork for delivery services?" Genesis asked, glancing over the desk, which was empty save for their feet. 

Cloud shrugged, "I'm up to date on my filing. The kids like to help."

"Your kids?"

Cloud snorted his drink mid sip. "Gaia no. That would mean.. no. Not interested in having my own kids."

Genesis shifted in his seat, leaning in a bit more. "Oh? The mighty hero doesn't want to settle down with a family of his own? Reap the rewards of the peace he brought about?"

"The last thing I need is more people wondering if I'm coming back home," Cloud said quietly. He finished his drink and poured another.

"So you're not involved with anyone then?"

Cloud shook his head. "People are... difficult."

"They just don't understand the strain of being the hero. Always needing to be on guard, never staying still, keeping your own thoughts and feelings locked inside because theirs are more important."

Cloud nodded along with the words. Clearly here was someone who understood. 

"That doesn't mean you have to be alone


End file.
